


While Potter Was Out

by SumthinClever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumthinClever/pseuds/SumthinClever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco would never live it down if Harry found out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Potter Was Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ertal77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/gifts).



> Prompt: What does your favorite character/couple fan over?

Draco set the DVR to "play" and sat back to enjoy. These moments were few and precious, the times he could watch The Bachelor. Harry would never let him live it down if he ever knew Draco indulged. But Harry was out with Weasley and wouldn't be back for hours. He could watch to his heart's content. And why was Sheila still here? Surely Andrew saw past her facade. And Debbie was the biggest skank in any country. Honestly. How anyone expected to find love this way was beyond him. And yet he watched.... Maybe there'd be a catfight soon.


End file.
